Jacob and Queenie Drabbles
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: I will be writing drabbles for these 2 cause I love them a lot. So this is a compilation of all of them so do check them out. Leave a review, favorite or follow me. Thanks!
1. What if

**Writen for Sex Ed- Task #4 - Abstinence:** . Write about one or both parts of a relationship deciding that they don't want sex in their relationship.

 **Written for Hogwarts For Witchcraft and Wizardy - Prompt no 93 - Character- Queenie Goldstein**

XxXxXx

It was a cold winter night and after a packed day in the bakery, Jacob Kowalski went back to his apartment and slowly opened the door while looking around

"Queenie? I'm home!" Jacob said looking around for his wife and soon he heard a response from her

"In the Kitchen honey!" Queenie said as she was busy folding some dough on the table. Jacob slowly went behind her as he wrapped his arm around her

"Go get change honey. You're sweaty" Queenie said with a chuckle as she held his hands and Jacob slowly walked back looking at her

XxXxXx

 _Few hours ago_

 _Jacob was busy serving some customers erumpent muffins when a mother with her son walked in The mother let the child look at the baked goods while she went to the counter to talk to Jacob._

 _"Good afternoon . Busy day again?" The mother asked and Jacob just chuckled while nodding_

 _"I'm lucky its always this busy everyday" Jacob said with a smile looking at her_

 _"But its fine I suppose. I have a beautiful wife that i go home too every night" Jacob said with a smile as he thought of Queenie. He was still grateful that he met Queenie. She was so perfect for him, her smile was so infectious and just brighten his day everytime he sees her in the morning._

 _"Have you ever thought of having kids ?" The mother asked as she took the tray from her kid and put it on the counter. After she paid for the baked goods, she walks away with her son. After the woman left, it did made Jacob think_

 _"Does Queenie wants children? Or having sex?" Jacob said to himself before he smiled at another customer that came in_

XxXxXx

As Jacob changed into a T-shirt with short pants. He tried not to think about what the woman said and his own thoughts but he couldn't help it

" _Should I ask her if she's interested in having sex or not? I don't know if I should ask her that. We have a great thing going on here.. i don't want to ruin it for sex"_ Jacob thought to himself and Queenie did heard what he thought.

" _Jacob is thinking of having sex.. What should I do? I just can't say no to that can I? I don't want Jacob to hate me if I say no"_ Queenie said with a sigh looking at the dough

After a while Jacob slowly sat on the dining table as he looked at Queenie smiling. "You need help with anything Queenie?" Jacob said with a smile as he looked at her but Queenie just shook her head.

"Excuse me but I am feeling a little lightheaded. I need to head out for a bit" Queenie said holding her tears as she slowly walked out of the apartment. Jacob certainly noticed this and thought about it for a moment and it suddenly dawned on him

" _Did she heard what I said just now? Oh no I screw it up didn't I? You're an Idiot Jacob Kowalski"_ Jacob said with a sigh before he ran after her. By this moment, Queenie was far away from there and Jacob had to look everywhere for her

After an hour of searching, Jacob found her on the park looking at the lake alone. He slowly went to sit next to her and she just looked at him smiling sadly a bit

"Hey Queenie? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Jacob said with a sigh looking at her

 _"Queenie must hate me for thinking about sex now.. I ruin it now"_ Jacob thought in his mind and Queenie just held his hand

"I don't hate you honey.. I just don't want you to.. hate me because I'm just not that person that wants to.. have sex.." Queenie said with a sigh as she stood up looking away from him. Jacob just kept silent for a bit

"I understand if you hate me for it" Queenie said before she spun around and the next thing she knew she was wrapped on Jacob's arm

"I don't hate you Queenie.. I'll never hate you Queenie" Jacob said as he put his hands on her cheeks.

"Even if I don't want to have sex with you?" Queenie said to him looking at him softly as Jacob just shook his head

"Sex is good but I don't mind at all Queenie. I have you in my life and that's all that matters. Youre perfect for me Queenie and I dont want sex to ruin it" Jacob said with a smile as he slowly leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Queenie's lips kissed his as she wrapped her hands around him and she felt something fell on her hands. It was snowing and she just smiled at it

"It's snowing honey" She said to him and Jacob just smiled at that.

"I love you Jacob Kowalski" Queenie said with a grin

"I love you too Queenie Goldstein" Jacob said with a smile before they kissed a bit more before walking back to their apartment hand to hand.

 **The End**


	2. Survivor's Guilt

**Written for Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry - Disney Prompt - Characters - Rafiki**

 **Written for Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry - Character Appreciation - Susan - 30 - Losing a family**

 _XxXxXx_

 _"Kowalski! Get the heck out of there Kowalski" One of the soldier told Jacob as bombs could be heard. Gunshots everywhere and the sound of people dying. Jacob was frozen still at the sight of all that. He didn't imagine the was this bad. He knew a lot of people would die but he didn't expect it to be this horrifying._

 _"Kowalski!" The soldier yelled before he pulled Kowalski back behind a barricade but not before he was shot in the body_

 _"A-Alan! N-no N-no please don't" Jacob said as he finally went back to his senses as he saw his friend Alan on the ground bleeding heavily. He tried to pressure the wound while he tried to take out some bandage from his bag but he felt his hand touching his_

 _"I-i'm a goner Kowalski. Just leave me here... and save yourself" Alan said to him smiling while coughing up blood_

 _"No! I won't leave you here Alan.. You're my friend" Jacob said tearing up at his friend._

 _"I'm glad i met you Kowalski" He said coughing up some more blood "Y-you're a great friend. Live on.. Live a prosperous life" Alan said before he slowly closed his eyes_

 _"Alan please! Please don't die on me" Jacob said before he started crying for his fallen friend._

 _XxXxXx_

 _"_ Alan!" Jacob said as he woke up from his sleep. Tears was falling down his face as he looked around. He realised that it was just a dream again

"Honey? Are you alright?" Queenie said as she woke up at that. She read his mind just a bit and quickly went to hug him for comfort

"You had a bad dream again haven't you?" Queenie said with a sigh. Jacob just nodded as he hugged her back.

"I keep dreaming the same dream over and over again Queenie.. I don't know why.." Jacob said with a sigh

" _Maybe I should be the one that died that day"_ Jacob thought to himself and Queenie suddenly looked at him in the eye

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happen honey.." She said as she held his hand rubbing it softly

"You can't keep blaming yourself for your friend's death.. Maybe it was just his luck that he got shot.. You shouldn't keep telling yourself that you didn't deserve to be alive Jacob Kowalski" Queenie said with a sigh looking at him. Jacob just nodded at that still not quite believed it

"Yes, the past can hurt but, the way I see it you can either run from it, or learn from it" Queenie said to him before she continued

"And you're not a quitter Jacob.. You never was.. I knew you were different the moment I saw you Jacob" Queenie said to him and Jacob looked at her wondering what she meant

"You're different from most guys.. because I see someone that is brave, kind hearted and most importantly.. not a quitter honey. You changed me from the moment we met Jacob.. I learn to fall in love with someone" Queenie said to him with a smile as she kissed her forehead which made Jacob blush.

"After I lost my parents... I was so confused and mad at the world honey.. I never knew if i could love someone like i love my parents.. Sure I love Teenie as my sister.. but it wasn't the same. Everything fell apart for me.. But when I met you for the first time that day in the apartment.. I felt like all my worries went away honey" Queenie said with a smile looking at Jacob

"So don't ever tell me you're worthless and a quitter Jacob because you're not. You're more than that. You're special to me" Queenie said with a smile before Jacob leaned to kiss her.

"Thank you Queenie.. I needed that" Jacob said with a smile as Queenie just grinned at him

"You're welcome honey" She said before both of them laid down and they fell asleep in each other's arm.

 **THE END**


End file.
